xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Pandora a unpleasant force of negative energy derived from people that carried darkness in their hearts. If this power was completely manifested it could be in the form of what one fears the most. Valund a sensile professor, created a multi-dimension by utilization of reality distortion making it possible for anything that whatever anyone desires can be generated. He made a limitation to such desires. He did this because he knew the people of the universe would not listen and would break his law. If they do not respect their limitation there desire will backfire into a physical virus. These viruses can cause rifts in time and will alter reality with a negative effect causing a reality star. This is what Valund wanted, he was trying to restore life of Renigald a diablous who cursed the universe eons ago by killing a countless amount of people with the energy he created called Pandora, he went at war with the Zodiac deity the rulers of the cosmos. There are twelve zodiac gods and asteroids deity in every universe that keep balance within their own sign's nature. Renigald was sealed into akashic realm where he could cause world domination, over the years he grew older and didn't have enough will to finish his experiment. ' '''With Valund one his worshippers on his side, he decided to gather energy from everyone and this would give him life again. He would also reach the unlimited power "Divine Matrix." Valund created many incarnations, drone, clones and new beings that were all created using the power of the Pandora to possess and overpower other beings with greater power than before. He started off with demons, then he was able to make creatures that were the physical embodiment of Pandora itself, he was able to bring back deity, titans, extinct species, the worse things you can think of and in the process of making his army of evil. On a foreign planet known as Erazon Xolais, lies two sacred supernatural alien species the Azuliya and Aritiya carried a power, the "Divine Matrix". Three brothers Raiza, Zecro, and Yazuni were chosen to be the protectors of the multiverse they began their disciplinary training as just small children for many of years. They all have the same goal which is harmony. ' 'As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Exodus AKA the "Holy Spirit" wasn't around all the time, she became a bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Yazuni was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Exodus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods of training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Raiza on his missions with Exodus. ' 'Zecro and Yazuni were left with a tough mother, Raiza was a big part in their life teaching Yazuni and Zecro how to get over the burden that they carried. On the other hand, Yazuni was being motivated by Zecro because he understood where her mindset was making it easy for them. Later on Raiza had a plan that he would fight Aponia with them along with his cousin Lavei in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Raiza, Yazuni, and Zecro were all injured but Raiza managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lavei take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against the Pandora's monsters. ' ' ' ' Yazuni, Raiza, and Zecro had all teamed up with their father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father brought them in the depths of space so he could seal himself and them into a dimension that physically manifested into a weapon called the Indefintie. Exodus was stuck in the seal so he trained more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. It wasn't over yet because now Renigald had enough will to spread his disease around people that carried darkness within their soul and manipulate them also gaining a great amount of energy. Exodus found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Epsilon who is reincarnation his apprentice. ' 'The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Sacra Xoalis a world of destined artist that their older brother Raiza trains at most of his time. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. On the Planet is a endless root, that had a unknown count of dunegons stacking inside of each other with sealed Pandora infested creatures; its sheer size was unbelievable. Outside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests, terrains and plains, and even lakes. At the edge of the root is a powerful dragon Nogor who is a deity of time and darkness that empowered by the affinity of solar creation. This creature was sealed in the planet's core by a warrior years ago who had a very hard time keeping up with its escalating power. He has been gnawing at the root for years trying to inherit the almighty power known as Divine Matrix (Omnipotence). ' '''The kids met Kazen their martial artist counselor and their new teammates. They were introduced to the Soma Sanctuary. When Zecro and Yazuni enrolled, they each had to choose a path. Zecro picked the path of equilibrium while Yazuni took the path of armageddon. Tabitha took the path of Angelic, Dango took the path of Spiritual, Alcadia took the path of nature, Karmine took the path of molecular, Raiza the older brother took the path of creation and destruction since he was older being advanced in his fields. A few months later Raiza was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all worlds. Before Raiza left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Years later, the brothers were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the technique Quintessence Creation, to transition through different forms at any time. They met up with new friends and became a legend deity of spontaneous bonds called "Syoran" making them the hearts of hope. The Syoran and set out for an adventure to the different universes to learn and master their hidden abilities and acquire more knowledge from other beings. 'During their adventure, they travel through savage worlds ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people. This is an era of the survival of the fittest, where only the strong survive! ' 'Horrifyingly evil villains from the darkest corners of space and time are colliding in one universe and Zecro - the strongest of his universe- is all that stands between humanity and extinction. Joined in battle by the courageous Syoran, The survivors of the battle against trek to multiple dimensions and planets in search of slaying the Pandora creatures that can be used to revive their fallen allies. But unknown to them, Valund is racing toward planet to planet to create more beings. Syoran find the planet suffering at the hands of evil, the universe's most diabolical dictator. With no choice but to fight, the Syoran join forces with their former nemesis Valund in order to combat this new threat. But just as Valund seems on the verge of victory, Renigald summons the mighty force to steal deity possess them and drive our heroes to the brink of destruction! Luckily, the mighty Zecro arrives in time to join the fight! A dark future awaits the universe unless the Syoran can fend off the new enemy. Ivan miraculously survived young Yazuni's assault on the regular army, and he's created a new gang of species programmed to destroy the planet! Zovatta a ancient god was created millions of years ago. He destroyed countless worlds and snuffed out billions of innocent lives! As time wore on, he became more and more difficult to control now he has reawakened and is after demolition. As If the situation weren't dire enough, an unknown threat has followed Yazuni from his escape from prison. The monster is hell-bent on absorbing the creatures and achieving his ultimate form! Later a tournament is announced that will decide the fate of the universe! The strongest fighters from all around the universe and from every reality star are invited to fight to save their universe seperation!! With the universe hanging in the balance, Valund goes on a mad rampage across the galaxy in search of Zecro and Yazuni. Can the last of the Azuliya and Aritiya Tribes find a way to cleanse the universe of this ultimate evil? ' 'Only they can hunt down the ambition and harmony that our legends compromise. As saviors of hope, the gang tracks and defeats the strongest and most dangerous beings with their adequate power and teamwork. An unpleasant source comes their way opening the gates of revolution creating Dystopia. Who could be the one that has done this? The team find themselves traveling through multiple phases trying to find out the mastermind behind this all. Could it be one of them? Will the same trust they once had break and they go their separate ways? ' Category:Information